Busted
by Coopereid
Summary: Where were Spencer and Derek when Emily was sent to look for them in 'Bloodline? M Rating for safety. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** As always, I own nothing! Just an idea that came to mind during the episode "Bloodline", when Emily was sent to find Morgan and Reid. Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer chewed on his lip, leaning against the wall of the supply room. "I don't know, Derek, is this a good idea?" As much as he loved Derek, he sometimes questioned his so called good ideas. Right now, it had them in the supply closet on the fourth floor with the door locked. "A case could come in, and we could get in a lot of trouble if we're caught."

Derek smirked. "That's a pretty big 'if', Pretty Boy. Almost the entire fourth floor is at lunch right now, so it's just the two of us. Besides, I'm not planning on getting caught, and so long as you remain quiet, I think we can get away with it."

Spencer exhaled, going through several scenarios in his head. If they'd be caught, they'd definitely be in trouble with Hotch, who just had them attend a lecture on fraternization last week. Then again, JJ had told him that several of those rules were in place because of Rossi. Rossi did have a soft spot for him, and surely if they were caught he would vouch for him. He didn't know why Derek couldn't wait until they got home, but he had to admit, part of him didn't mind the idea of it.

Derek leaned over, placing his hand on the back of Spencer's neck. "Can you stay quiet?"

"I can _try_," he admitted, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. "That's good enough for me." He closed the gap between them, kissing him softly.

Spencer resisted the urge to moan and pulled away, pushing down the collar on Derek's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, Spencer?" he asked, looking down at him.

"Quiet," Spencer reminded him, reaching a finger up and putting it to his lips. He then leaned his head in, kissing his neck softly.

Derek bit down on his lip. "Spencer, you're going to be the death of me."

"Now who has the talking problem?" Spencer whispered, biting his neck softly. When that didn't elicit a moan, Spencer only bit down harder. He smirked to himself when this caused the older man to moan loudly and ran a hand under his shirt.

"You're not helping here, Spencer," he whispered, leaning against the wall.

He shrugged slightly, moving to the other side of his neck. When he got the same response, he pulled off Derek's shirt, tossing it on the floor beside them. He then reached down, taking off the belt and tossing it on top of the shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what you want me to do," he put plainly, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. "Unless you want me to stop." He reached down, holding out the discarded belt. "Then by all means, get yourself dressed and back to the bullpen."

Derek smiled, shaking his head, grabbing the belt and throwing it back down to the floor. "I like the way you think."

"Thought so." He pushed down the jeans. "Even though I should be _punishing_ you for all those glances at Todd these last few weeks."

"Excuse me?"

Spencer gave him a look. "You think I didn't see it? You looked at her the way you used to look at me. That's not just being nice, and I'd swear you have a thing for her."

"Trust me, Pretty Boy, I _was_ just being nice. In case you haven't noticed, she's _definitely_ not my type. Too many x-chromosomes."

He couldn't help but laugh at Derek's attempt at a science joke. He leaned into his neck again, whispering softly. "But don't worry, I'm going to leave so many marks on you, she'll _know_ you're taken."

When he bit down again, Derek gasped. "Pretty Boy, I'm gon-gonna have to be-be at work with these. S-someone's going to know we- son of a _bitch_ you have a talented mouth."

"You're just now realizing this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Am I going to have to give you a refresher course, Derek?"

Derek smiled. "Maybe."

Spencer shook his head, reaching a hand in his boxers. "You sure?"

He bit down on his lip. "I'm _positive_."

Spencer smirked again, kneeling down in front of him.

* * *

Emily had to admit, it really pissed her off when it was her job to try to find Spencer and Derek. They always had a habit of disappearing from the bullpen, and always together. She was beginning to think that something was going on with them, but then remembered how paranoid Spencer is, and knew he wouldn't risk his job for a relationship.

She walked to Garcia's lair, knocking. She heard her chair rolling back and the sound of her heels coming toward the door. She opened it, looking at her.

"Yes, Emily?"

"There's a case, have you seen Morgan or Reid anywhere?"

She thought to herself. "Sorry, no. And come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them for a while. Do you think something happened?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I tried calling both of their cells – Reid's was still on his desk, and Morgan's was unanswered. Can you pull up the security cameras on your monitors, or is that considered taboo?"

"It is, but I can anyway." She held the door open and Emily followed her in.

She took the extra chair in her lair and watched as she turned on all of her monitors.

Garcia hummed to herself, typing on her keyboard and waiting. She then saw all of the screens light up with different parts of the building. She scanned them all and saw no sign of either of them. Frowning, she turned to Emily.

"How long have they been M.I.A.?"

Emily thought to herself. "I think I saw them about a half hour ago?"

Again, Garcia was furiously typing on her keyboard. "Rewind to 35 minutes ago, and… _there_."

She glanced up at the screens and watched them individually, hoping to see a sign of them.

Garcia pointed. "Here they are getting on the elevator together."

She scanned them again. "Where did they stop? Did they go to lunch or something?"

She hummed, looking at each screen and pointed. "There. They got off on the fourth floor."

Emily saw it and observed a screen to the right. "The floor's nearly abandoned, and they're walking around why?"

She shrugged, watching. "Looks like they stopped… at a supply room." She raised an eyebrow, seeing them walk in and closing the door behind them. She gasped, fast forwarding. "According to current time stamps, they're _still_ in there. Em, you know what this means?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it means JJ owes me 20 bucks." She got up from her chair, walking over to the elevators, soon realizing that Garcia was behind her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, pressing the down button.

"Oh, you are _not_ going to be the only person to enjoy this. I'm totally coming with."

Emily shrugged, walking into the elevator and pressing the button for the 4th floor.

* * *

By now, Spencer had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, head buried in his shoulder, biting down and whimpering.

"Having trouble keeping quiet, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer nodded, screwing his eyes shut and biting harder.

"You're going to leave a mark – probably even break skin. You'll need to get a first-aid kit and clean it up for me."

Spencer moaned softly against his shoulder. "I don't _care_. Just keep moving."

* * *

Derek's pants and Spencer's moans were all that could be heard outside the room as Emily walked up. She raised her fist to knock on the door, but then heard what was going on inside. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh, _damn_."

Garcia gave her a look. "Can't you just let them finish first? I mean, come on, if you've ever been interrupted during sex, you know how much it _sucks._"

"So, what, I'm supposed to stand here and listen to two of my coworkers fucking until they're finished, _then_ awkwardly walk in on them to let them know they need to get back to work?"

"Hey, what they do on their lunch hour is none of my business. And I'm totally game for covering this up for them."

"With the possible stains they're going to leave in that room, I highly doubt it's going to be easy to cover up. Not to mention it's going to _stink_ of sex."

"Don't all supply rooms?" Garcia suggested.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Only in bad pornos."

* * *

Spencer laid on top of Derek, panting softly. "_Wow_."

Derek smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Did I leave you speechless there, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, resting a head on his shoulder. "As always."

He kissed his forehead. "We should probably take a quick trip to the bathroom, clean ourselves up a bit."

"But I don't want to get up." Spencer whined.

"Tell you what? If you get up now, we'll repeat this again tonight, only on a bed instead of on the floor of a supply room."

Spencer sighed. "Fine." He rolled off of him, propping himself on his elbows and looking around for his clothes.

Derek smirked, collecting his clothes and getting dressed. As he did, he tossed Spencer's clothes over to him, waiting.

Spencer rolled his eyes, reaching for his clothes and getting dressed. "For future reference? Supply room floors aren't very comfortable. Find a better place next time."

Derek raised an eyebrow. _"Next_ time?"

Spencer gave him a wink, tying his shoes. He then looked around on the shelves, grabbing an air freshener.

"What are you doing?"

"Damage control." He stepped back, spraying the freshener, emptying the entire container.

Derek started coughing. "I think that's a little too much."

He shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." He patted down his hair, trying to make it look less obvious. "Help?"

"From now on? You're carrying around a comb." He reached over, running his hands through Spencer's hair and fixing it. "There."

Spencer smiled appreciatively, reaching over and unlocking the door. When he opened it, he paled.

* * *

Garcia and Emily were each sitting in a chair in front of the supply closet, arms crossed, waiting for them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Emily asked, smile on her face.

Spencer's eyes widened and he turned to Derek, who quickly closed the door behind them.

"Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, you two have got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Spencer turned around, hitting Derek in the chest. "That is the _last_ time we do _anything_ at work."

"What, because this time we got caught?"

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "_This_ time?"

Spencer blushed, burying his head in his hands. "Why are you guys here?"

Emily snapped out of it. "We have a case, leaving in a half hour."

Spencer remained silent, walking over to the elevator and pressing the button.

Garcia turned to Derek as they were walking over. "How long has this been a _thing_?"

Derek smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
